There is an ever-increasing demand for security in the current digital age. In particular, companies, such as software licensors, regard the protection of trusted storages as an important priority. A trusted storage stores and protects remote data assets on behalf of the companies on local computing devices. For example, avoiding exploitation (e.g., by the end-users) of software licenses on a consumer computer can recover lost profits for a software licensor. However, exploit methodologies vary, and thus it has been difficult to identify a methodology that protects against multiple forms of digital exploitations.